Daud Haiku
by Megan Hahn
Summary: A haiku about Daud. I'm really creative when it comes to the title, aren't I?


I'm an assassin,

I've spent my whole life killing,

From paupers to men.

* * *

Life was once simple,

Take the contract, kill whoever,

Get paid for my work.

* * *

Every kill was easy,

With a band of assassins,

And a certain mark.

* * *

But everything changed,

Once I plunged my sword through her,

Empress Jessamine.

* * *

I was not the same,

Something inside of me cracked,

Made me change my ways.

* * *

There's blood on my hands,

Blood from hundreds of victims,

That will never change.

* * *

After I slayed her,

I did not kill another,

Her death remade me.

* * *

My actions caused waves,

From Corvo to Delilah,

Someday they'll catch up.

* * *

I saved Emily,

From Delilah's plans,

From what I had caused.

* * *

Corvo is coming,

There's vengeance in every step,

I hope he spares me.

* * *

 **I want to start off my mentioning the third line where I say 'From paupers to men'. Looking at it, it kind of seems like I'm saying poor people aren't people at all. That's because they aren't. Just kidding. I wanted to say something like from paupers to princes or aristocrats or Overseers, but none of them fit so I went with men. I'm sorry if any one got offended, I just needed something to fit. Now that we've got past that, I'd just like to say that this has to do with my own playthrough. I didn't kill anyone in the main game or either of the DLC's, so the part where he mentions not killing anyone reflects my own playthrough. I'd love to replay the game and the DLC's with high chaos and do like the opposite of this. When I do replay it, I'll see what I can come up with, but considering that I just finished the DLC's today, it likely won't happen for quite sometime, but who knows.**

 **Story time! If you don't want to hear a long and unneeded explanation, skip this paragraph. I actually bought the first DLC, Knife of Dunwall, about a year ago and I played it for about three hours. I finished the first stage twice and started it a third time. You see, I wanted to do a clean playthrough or at least try for it, but I felt like it didn't fit Daud being an assassin and all, but I didn't like the idea of doing a high chaos when I had done a previously low chaos playthrough for Corvo. Since I had that problem, I just never finished it. When I got a better computer, I had originally played it on the PS3, I bought it on Steam. I finished the main game quite a while ago, but I only had bought the base game, so I waited until the DLC's went on sale. To sum up everything, I finished both the DLC's in three days, I spent about five hours on each one. I decided since I did a completely clean playthrough for the main game I'd do the same for the DLC's and when I replayed them all, I'd do high chaos. That's the story behind all of this...guess I didn't really need to explain that.**

 **Can we just take a second to talk about how excited I am about Dishonored 2? Bethesda's E3 conference was like the best thing in my entire life, no joke. Let's just say I can't wait. You know what would also be awesome? A game where you play as Daud before all the events in Dishonored, when he's still just an assassin. Like you have to just fulfill a bunch of contracts. I'd love that game. Anyone who's a fan of the Assassin's Creed series should probably look away now. I'm not a fan of Assassin's Creed in any way, shape, or form. Granted I've only played Brotherhood, but most people say that it's one of the better games. I just can't get into it, the gameplay and control just aren't good enough. When a game relies on the gameplay, it better be damn good, but AC's just lacking. That's just my personal opinion though. So if they had a game where you are an assassin and it had Dishonored's gameplay, I'd love that game to death. Wow, I'm ranting a lot tonight. I'll spare you any other ramblings.**

 **I'm planning on posting a lot of haikus soon if all goes as planned. I'd also love to post some more A-Z poems, so if you like either of those stay tuned. If you like the Witcher, Fallout, Red Dead(hopefully), or really just video games, stay tuned. If you have other suggestions, please tell me, I can use all the help I can get. On that note PM me if you need anything, comment if you'd like to, and as always thanks for reading.**


End file.
